Lay Me Down
by JenniLouWho
Summary: It's been 10 years since the war and Sasuke Uchiha is just trying to be as normal as possible. That is, until he meets Ai, a civilian nurse who's flashing red eyes spark curiosity in him he thought long dead. Is she who she thinks she is, or is there more to her than even she knows? SasukeOC


Hey guys! Jenni here with a new story!

This is a Sasuke/OC story with plenty of mystery and romance!

I'll try to update every Wednesday, so fingers crossed!

A/N:

I do not own anything save for my oc, if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction!

Enjoy!

...

Sasuke Uchiha hated hospitals.

He hated the prying eyes, the stench of blood, and to top the list - dealing with Sakura.

It had been ten years since the fourth great shinobi war and nine since Sasuke had been cleared of all charges due to his help during that time. After that he had resumed his role as a shinobi for Konoha and for the past four years had been a ANBU captain. He had worked hard to put his past behind him, to become what he might have been had the massacre never happened.

Of course, that didn't stop the hostility that some still felt towards him. It wasn't bad among the shinobi ranks, but on the rare occasions when he had to venture to the civilian part of the village he felt the glares. Of course, they would never understand. Those sheltered villagers who's hands had never been strained with blood would never get what had happened to him when he was a child. They would never understood what drove him to seek vengeance and now that he was older and more mature he almost envied them for their ignorance. What would it be like to never have to worry about his life? But that was never meant to be his path. And even though he could understand why the villagers hated him, he still couldn't stand to be around them.

That being said, Sasuke had no clue what was in store for his future and the young woman who's future would soon be entangled with his own.

...

Ikigai Nakamura sat in the break room inhaling her lunch. Today was the last day for all shinobi to get their yearly physical and it was an all hands on deck kind of day- even for the civilian nurses who normally only handled non shinobi patients.

 _I knew I should have found a reason to get out of work today_ thought Ai. She was tired after pulling a fifteen hours shift the day before and the last thing she wanted to deal with were shinobi who thought they were too good to be seen by a civilian nurse. It wasn't like she liked giving them their physical any more than they like receiving their physical from her.

Glancing at the clock Ai groaned and shoved the rest of her ramen in her mouth before throwing the container away and making her way out of the door into the "war zone" as the nurses had dubbed the first floor of Konoha Hospital.

"I don't want no baby faced kid sticking me with no needle!" Was the yell that greeted her ears as soon as she stepped out of the safety of the break room.

 _Thank goodness I'm not dealing with that one!_

"Ai?"

Turning to follow the sound of her name Ai saw that the head shift nurse was making her way over with a chart in her hands.

 _Great. My break is officially over._

"Ai, good, your back. I need you to go to exam room two. I have another shinobi that waited until last minute and of course all the medics up on floor two are busy."

"Why is it they're always busy when the worst ones come in?" Ai questioned.

"Now now, this one doesn't seem to bad. Just really quiet so you should have too much to deal with."

Sighing, she took the chart from the other nurses hand and glanced at the information.

 _Sasuke Uchiha_

 _Age 26_

 _Years active: 14_

 _Blood type: AB_

"That make sound familiar." She mused.

"I didn't even look at the name" said the other nurse who reached for the chart to read the name.

"Oh my, that's the man that deserted the village around twelve years ago. They let him back because he supposedly helped during the war. Bunch of bull if you ask me. Be careful with that one Ai. If I had some else I would send them."

"Oh. I remember now. I recall my dad telling me to stay away if I ever see him out. Oh well, it has to be done."

"That's my girl." And with that the head nurse turned and walked away.

 _Sasuke Uchiha, huh? The infamous traitor who the Hokage trained. No wonder he got off easy._

Sighing. Ai put her thoughts to rest and made her way to exam room two.

When she reached the door she took a deep breath and knocked on the door before opening it and walking in.

She wasn't sure what she expected this Sasuke to look like, but the young man with dark hair wasn't it.

Even though she read his age on his chart, it never hit her how young he was. He couldn't have been more than thirteen when he left. _A child._

"Hi Mr. Uchiha, my name is Ikigai but you can call me Ai for short. I'll be doing your physical this year due to all the medics being busy at the moment. Let's start by going over your information to make sure it's all correct." She said as she walked over to the desk next to the exam table and sat down, opening the file and taking her pen out of her pocket.

"Hn." Was the only response that greeted her speech.

 _Well,I guess this one really didn't talk much._

"Okay, I'm assuming your name is correct so how about your birthday. Is July 23rd correct?"

"Yes." Came the soft reply.

"Okay, years active?"

"Fourteen if you count the time I was away."

Glancing up Ai was surprised to see a blank expression on the young man's face. Swallowing, she forced herself to continue.

"Date of last physical?"

"Two years ago this August."

"How did you managed to skip a year?" Came her surprised reply.

Smirking, Sasuke met her eyes for the first time. "I have my ways."

Snorting, Ai couldn't help but remark, "your ways didn't work so well this year, did they?"

Surprise danced across his face, but he hid it quickly. "Obviously not."

 _This is going to be interesting._

 _..._

Sasuke didn't know what he did to warrant the punishment of having his physical done in the civilian floor of the hospital. Yes, maybe he should have thought about getting it done before the deadline, but that was beside the point. The nurses that recognized his name treated him with cool indifference and the ones that didn't couldn't stop giggling long enough to do their job, that was the exact reason he skipped his physical last year. This year, however, he knew he wasn't going to get out of it.

He had shown up early, hoping to sneak in and out before Sakura realized he was there.

Sighing to himself, he knew that avoiding her was childish, but after finally giving in and taking her out he realized that they would never be anything other than friends. Heck, they weren't even teammates anymore now that he only took ANBU missions.

He hadn't seen her since the date three weeks ago. Two of those weeks weren't his fault; he had been called for a mission the next morning and he had only arrived back in the village a week ago. But he didn't know what to say to her. He honestly didn't want to say anything, just wanted life to get back to the way it was before.

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts and he looked up to see a young woman with black hair thrown up in a ponytail, light pink scrubs, and a medical file in her hands walk through the door.

"Hi Mr. Uchiha, my name is Ikigai but you can call me Ai for short. I'll be doing your physical this year due to all the medics being busy at the moment. Let's start by going over your information to make sure it's all correct." She said as she walked over to the desk next to the exam table and sat down, opening the file and taking her pen out of her pocket.

 _At least she hasn't giggled or looked at me like she thinks I'm the devil yet._

"Hn." Was the only thing he felt like saying as a response.

"Okay, I'm assuming your name is correct so how about your birthday. Is July 23rd correct?" She asked, not even looking up from his file

"Yes."

"Okay, years active?"

"Fourteen if you count the time I was away."

She jerked her head up at that moment and looked at him, slight shock registering on her face. He could see that she had pale skin and almost black eyes. She quickly looked away and back down at his file.

"Date of last physical?"

"Two years ago this August."

"How did you managed to skip a year?" Came her surprised reply.

Smirking, Sasuke met her eyes for the first time. "I have my ways."

Snorting, she glanced up at him once again and said, "Your ways didn't work so well this year, did they?"

Surprise danced across his face, but he hid it quickly. "Obviously not."

 _She's laughing at me._ He couldn't remember the last time anyone did that.

"Okay, everything seems to be right, why don't we start with your blood pressure then I'll listen to your heart." She said as she got up and made her way to the blood pressure cuff that was hanging on what looked like an iv pole.

"If you'll go ahead and remove your shirt we'll try to make this go quickly so you can get back to your life." She said as she picked up the cuff.

Sighing inwardly, he grabbed the bottom of his shirt and looked it over his head. She quickly wrapped the cuff around his arm and placed her stethoscope on his chest, seemingly killing two birds with one stone.

As she was busy doing whatever she needed to do he took the chance to study her. She was young, probably in her early twenties and her skin was clear, save for the dark circles under her eyes. Her pink scrubs complemented her coloring but didn't hide the fact that she was a curvy women. He could honestly say he wasn't use to women looking like she did. All the females he was around were either jounin or ANBU, so they were very physically fit. This nurse, on the other hand and curvy hips and when she bent down to write in his file he could tell her stomach wasn't exactly flat either. Surprisingly though, he thought she was still a very attractive woman. He hair was almost the same shade as his and her eyes sparkled when she teased him earlier. He almost laughed at himself for finding a civilian woman attractive.

"Okay, everything looks good so far. I just need to get a blood sample and then we'll be all done." She was standing in front of the door as she spoke so she was caught off guard when the door opened and someone plowed straight into her. Startled, she was pushed forward and since she lacked the reflexes of a trained shinobi she fell straight into the exam table.

Reaching out with practiced precision he caught her before she could fall into the floor.

At that moment the things registered in Sasuke's brain:

One - she smelled a mix of hand sanitizer and roses.

Two - her skin was petal soft.

Three - he could have sworn her eyes flashed red before she blinked and regained her composure.

 _What in the Heck?!_

"Oh, so sorry Ai!" Said a skinny short man with thin grey hair.

Sasuke could hear the groan she let out before composing herself and turning her back to him.

"It's okay Dr. Wanatabe. No harm, no fail. But if you'll excuse me I have to go get a set of blood sample tubes." She said as she made her way out of the door. The doctor only tipped his head in Sasuke's direction before following Ai out the door.

Left alone, Sasuke registered that he was still in shock at seeing red eyes. He knew his mind wasn't playing tricks on him. Her eyes had flashed red when she was shoved.

A part of his mind told him to ignore it, that he had more important things to worry about. But his curiosity had already been triggered.

He knew he had to get to the bottom of it

...

If Ai hadn't been so tired of busy she would have been so embarrassed by being knocked over into a patient. Thankfully though, as soon as she emerged from the exam room the save head nurse from earlier handed her another chart to start on as soon as she was done with one Sasuke Uchiha.

As she gathered the tubes and needles for the blood sample she couldn't help but think that she was surprised with how pleasant he was. Most shinobi that she dealt with were at least brash. He was a nice change.

Sighing, she finished gathering her supplies and made her way back to the exam room.

Knocking again, she opened the door and made her way over to the desk, setting her stuff down as she did.

"Okay, I'm just draw some blood then you'll be free to go!" She said with some enthusiasm.

His only response was to hold out his right arm.

Preparing everything she was slightly surprised when Sasuke began asking her questions.

"Is any of your family shinobi?"

"Hm?" She said, turning around to face him. "No. They're all merchants, except for my aunt and she's a nurse like myself."

Wiping the crook of his arm down with alcohol, she effortlessly stuck his vein and began coming the tubes.

"No long lost relative ever joined the shinobi ranks?"

Snorting, she replied, "no. You could say my family is pretty anti shinobi. No offense."

"None taken."

After the last tube was filled she removed everything and placed a bandaged on his arm.

"Okay then, all done Mr. Uchiha. Your all set for another year."

Reaching for his shirt and putting it back on he got up and made his way to the door. Before opening it he turned around and said, "You can call be Sasuke." And with that he outscored the door and walked out.

 _Well, that was weird._

 _..._

Sooooooooooo, how was it?

Reviews would be lovely 3


End file.
